A Vampire Anniversary
by ImmortalWords
Summary: It's Bella and Edward's first anniversary and the entire family including Jacob and Reenesme are involved see how this family event turns out.
1. Happy Anniversary!

Happy Anniversary!

Bella POV:

In a few short hours Edward and I will be celebrating our very first anniversary, and I must say I have never been more excited. "I'm excited as well, my love" said my wonderful husband who obviously read my mind. I smiled and kissed his cheek gently, as we watched the sun rise from our bedroom window. Lately I simply forget that I leave my mind out in the open but I feel like I shouldn't have to keep it closed at home where I'm safe. "You shouldn't have to Bella, you don't have to. I like it better when I can read your thoughts, it's so new to me" he smiled that half grin I loved so much. "I don't know why my thoughts revolve around you and Reenesme anyway nothing new". Speaking of Reenesme whose little heart made sweet music in our little cabin had been asleep. She was getting very big now, looked and talked like a twelve year old. She's a very talented little girl, her and I both decided to learn how to play the piano with Edward has our teacher. To make a long story short in two months she moved on to level three while I am still in level one. Jacob spent a lot of time with her during the day, sometimes it was like I hadn't seen her in forever but I abused any time I had with her.

Reenesme POV:

Today was the day the entire family has been anticipating. It's been hard for me and Jake to keep our minds off Mom and Dad's gift while they were around. Jake said I should make something myself so I made a card that look more like a book with like four pages. Indicating why I loved them so much with pictures and Uncle Emmet helped me record little phrases like in the Hallmark cards that sing. Jacob also helped me with two matching shirts that say "World's best Mom and Dad". I hope they like it most of all I hope Auntie Alice approves of them wearing it. The plan was that Jack would come over and pick me up in the afternoon, so we all could help decorate the backyard while my Auntie Alice stays at my house and gets my parents ready for the party. All the while I have to keep my thoughts neutral, ugh sometimes I wish I had Mommy's gift as well as my own.

Bella POV:

"Nessie! Jack just called and said he's on his way so get your stuff ready." I had no idea what was in-store for us today nobody would say anything to us. The only thing I know is we are under any circumstances not allowed to go to the main house until Alice tells us. Not even Edward knew what was going on. This sort of irritated him; everyone knows it's basically torture to Edward not knowing exactly what is going on. "I can hear you Bella" he said, I simply smiled and went toward the door which about to ring. When I opened the door I was greeted by a tall, muscular man with short black hair with red roses in his hands and huge smile on his face. He didn't look like a boy but he sure acted like one, the person I was referring was Jacob Black. "Happy Anniversary Bells!" he greeted "Thanks Jack" I replied. He handed me the reddest roses I've ever seen and said "These are from me and the pack hope you like them". "They're the most beautiful roses ever thank you, make sure you thank the others for me will you?" I said as I put them in a vase. "No problem Bella. So where's Ness-" he was then cut off by a very pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes in blue jeans and pink shirt on. "I'm right here Jake" she smiled and ran up to him so he could give her hug. "You didn't tell her anything about later did you?" he looked shocked at her question "Nessie you and I both know what would happen if I told." Still in his embrace she giggled and squeezed him "Yeah Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose would have your behind."


	2. DJ Papa Bear!

Jacob POV:

Once we made it to the main house it was all work. Alice covered the grass with a dance floor and the trees were completely covered in lights. All sorts of flowers were placed on the tables such as orange blossoms, lilac, and roses. Emmet was testing the sound system, Nessie was organizing the gifts, Esme was preparing food for those of the guest that would be eating and everyone else was fallowing Alice to get ready. After everyone was ready it only a matter of waiting for Alice to come back with the Edward and Bella. Nessie look beautiful in a light blue summer dress and her curly brown hair down flowing down on her back, out all the people in this house she was the prettiest. Thank god Edward wasn't hear yet he would have thrown a hissy fit.

Bella POV:

Edward and I were once again Alice personal dolls. I was forced into a sleek blue dress and black heels and Edward was in black suit. Then our eyes were covered and we were taken to the main house at last! When we got out of Alice's Porsche I was attacked by a lovely sent of flower."You outdid yourself Alice" said Edward obviously seeing what was to come in her head. "No cheating Edward!" Alice argued. Just then a small hand obviously Reenesme was guiding me through to the backyard were suffocating in the sweet smell of flowers. "Stop right there Nessie, thank you. Now On the count of the three take of your blindfold. One! Two! Three!" If I was still human I would have felt my heart stop and feel the blood rush to my face as I was greeted with a loud "Happy Anniversary!" from my family and friends, but because I am no longer human I was stuck with weird facial expression between happiness and shock. I was brought back to earth by a little squeeze of my hand. "What do you think mommy?" Nessie asked "I think it's the best gift anybody could give me, thanks everybody." "We're glad you like it sweetie!" said a familiar voice which I later distinguished as my mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?" "You didn't think I was going to miss your first Anniversary, did you?" all I could do was smile and gave big hug. " Oh, dear you hurting me!" Sometimes I forget that I'm a vampire . I released her from my bear hug and realized that my mother wasn't the only surprise guest Angela was here in nice short black dress and the Quileute's were all in suits which I found unbelievable, only Alice is capable of that. "Not to be rude Bella" said Emmet with an anxious look on his face "but can we get this party started?"I looked at the creater of all of this and she simply smiled and nodded, giving Emmet the okay."Everybody on the dance floor!" he announced "Dj Papa Bear sais time to get down!" he smiled with confidence; Rosalie simply gave him a look that said "I can't believe you just said that" and walked away. Everybody was having a great time Seth and Angela were as Emmet said "getting down" Jacob and Nessie were having a ball and I was watching the rest of our guest act a fool even Carlise thought it suitable to do the moon walk.

After a few fast songs Emmet aka "DJ Papa Bear" ordered me and Edward to the dance floor. Once there we were greeted with a slow song. A song that sounded familiar that Edward made to help me fall asleep, my lullaby. We slow danced throughout the entire song and I didn't step on Edward's foot must of heard me then because he the song was over I was rewarded with a sweet kiss that obviously lasted longer than expected because we stopped when we heard whistling and laughter. "Okay love birds it's time to open gifts!" said Alice.


End file.
